


Chatelaine

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Merovingian leads Persephone into the Chateau for the first time





	Chatelaine

They had to hurry before the gatekeepers found her, or before they traced his antiquated code, so different from the codestream that sustained them. Merovee led Persephone along the twisting alleys of the city, their footsteps almost deafening against the night-time stillness, he keeping his ears open to the sounds of approaching intruders, she trying not to look back.

"How much further have we to go?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Not many more steps, ma cher," he replied, pressing her hand in his, in reassurance. She tasted his strength in that touch and let it give her a sense of safety.

They came to the back door of what appeared to be a high-class restaraunt, on the ground floor of a high-rise hotel building. With a key on the ring in his coat pocker, Merovee unlocked the door.

"Here?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, this is but the gatehouse, concealing the entrance," he said. He pulled open the door and held it for her, letting her enter first. He stepped in after her and pulled the door shut behind them.

They entered the darkened kitchen, lit only by the dull red light from the "Exit" sign above them. He guided her past hard-edged shadows of tables and countertops and fixtures. Approaching the double doors to what she guessed was a closet, he let her hand go and took a key from a chain about his neck, under his shirt. His shadow moved across the doors as he unlocked them. The key clicked in the lock; code crackled as he accessed another sector.

A sliver of light cut through the shadows and widened as he pulled the doors open on a high-ceilinged Baroque entryway. Persephone looked up in awe at the plasterwork above, the crystal and gilt chandelier that lit the hallway, the marble-paneled walls and floor.

"Merovee, this is your dwelling?" she asked.

"Yes, it is: my castle in sore need of a chatelaine," he replied. He took her hands in his and led her over the threshold, into another life...


End file.
